marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Boris Bullski (Earth-616)
, , , , former partner of Black Widow | Relatives = Unidentified wife; Unidentified father | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Mandarin City | Gender = Male | Height = 7'1" | Height2 = ; 8'9"Category:Height 8' 9" when armored | Weight = 425 lbs | Weight2 = (975 lbs armored) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Russian, Soviet | Citizenship2 = (formerly) | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Mercenary; former government operative and spy | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate. Boris Bullski became the Titanium Man to rival Iron Man. | PlaceOfBirth = Makeyevka, Russia | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Tales of Suspense #69 | HistoryText = Boris Bullski quickly rose through Soviet government ranks and became popular in the Communist Party. He had also briefly worked with Black Widow as an intelligence agent. Due to political reasons, he was reassigned to Siberia. He learned that some of the camp members were scientists that had worked with Anton Vanko. Bullski planned to make a new armor capable of defeating Iron Man to prove the USSR's superiority over the US. A titanium alloy armor was made, however it was much larger and heavier than Iron Man's due to the camp lacking sufficient resources to design micro components. Bullski was unable to defeat Iron Man on several occasions. Bullski was also sent to claim the new Crimson Dynamo armor that Alex Nevsky had made. During the confrontation Janice Cord was killed . After several failures, he was no longer welcome in the USSR, and placed on house arrest in Vietnam. While there he underwent experiments under Half-Face to increase his already massive physique. Teaming with Alex Nevsky and Radioactive Man, they were known as the Titanic Three. He came into the service of the Soviet Union again and was teamed up with Yuri Petrovitch, Griffin and Darkstar to capture Black Widow and Ivan Petrovitch as well as destroying the newly-founded Champions of Los Angeles . Boris found the location of a defector named Sergei. Sergei was an armor designer who had created a number of prototype Credit Card Armors. The armor could be compressed into a small device resembling a credit card, and were easily transported and concealed. He blackmailed the scientist into creating more armors and working on the Titanium Man armor. Boris claimed he knew Sergei's family and would have them killed if he refused to cooperate (in reality the family had already been killed.) Boris then found a group of disgruntled war veterans. Calling himself The Commander, Boris organized them into the Green Liberation Front. They attacked various banks and were used as pawns to sabotage the US's federal money supply. The group was stopped by Beta Ray Bill. Sergei ousted the Commander as Titanium Man after learning the truth about his family. Bullski escaped using a teleporter, but was left in his card form. Sergei ripped the card apart. The Gremlin began using his own version of Bullski's armor, but was killed fighting Iron Man. Dimitri Bukharin was sent to revive Bullski. He managed to piece the card together and reverted it to Bullski in his armor. Bullski had some mental problems from being in the card state and part of his leg was not restored properly. He attacked Bukharin, and the two were disgraced. Valentin Shatalov offered Bullski to join his Remont 4 group, which planned to return the Soviet Union. They were unsuccessful. Bullski grew bitter as Russia seemed to accept more Western ideals. The last straw was the opening of a Stark Enterprises branch in Moscow. He attacked the center, but was stopped by Iron Man and Black Widow. Shatalov soon arrived as Crimson Dynamo, ordered to stop Bullski by any means necessary. However, Titanium Man broke Shatalov's leg and fled. Stark agreed to wear the Dynamo armor and let Shatalov handle things remotely to give the impression that Bullski was stopped by his own countryman. Natasha also helped with translation. Stark battled Titanium Man fiercely at an abandoned space rocket factory, the Baikonur Launch Facility. Seeing that Bullski would not stop, and other tactics failing, Shatalov used the Dynamo's 'fusioncaster' weapon. The blast knocked Bullski into Energia rockets, which exploded. Stark waded through the wreckage of the factory to find a dying Bullski. Stark was angry about the death, and Shatalov was soon removed by his superiors, claiming lethal force was not authorized. Under circumstances still unknown Bullski was revived and outfitted in a new armor. Now a mercenary, he was hired by Tony Stark to fake an attack on Congress trying to show reasons to stop the Superhuman Registration Act. He battled Spider-Man there and made a withdrawal after Spidey damaged his helmet with his cybernetic claws, but not without saying to a camera in Spider-Man's Iron Spider suit a planned talk which Stark used in the Congress in rejection of the SRA. Later, the Titanium Man reappeared, this time in Russia, as a member of the rogue Soviet super-rebel group called Remont Six. He was knocked out by Darkstar, but was apparently not captured. Time later, Titanium Man was seen being beaten down by the Protector. Bullski in an all new Titanium Man armor was used by Mandarin in an army of Iron Man villains to take down the armored Avenger. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Bullski underwent various experiments performed on him by the Soviet government for the purpose of handling the tremendous bulk of the Titanium Man Armor. The result was Bullski's size and strength greatly increased. Even without the use of the Titanium Man armor, Bullski himself has sufficient superhuman strength to lift 1.5 tons. | Abilities = Even without the use of the armor, Bullski is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and is a skilled espionage agent having been trained by the Black Widow. | Strength = Strength enhanced by armor | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Titanium Man Armor: Like the Crimson Dynamo armor; The Titanium Man armor is essentially a Russian counterpart to Tony Stark's Iron Man armor. It has a tremendous armament of weapons and grants variable superhuman attributes to it's wearer, Boris Bullski. *'Superhuman Strength:' As with the Iron Man armor, the Titanium Man armor bolsters Bullski's already superhuman strength to much greater levels, increasing his strength by a factor of 50. With the armor at peak operating capacity, Bullski is able to lift approximately 75 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Despite the armor's tremendous bulk, Bullski is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The armor bolsters Bullski's musculature, causing it to generate considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Much like his strength, Bullski's physical stamina is increased by a factor of 50. Bullski can exert himself at peak capacity for roughly 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his musculature begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' The armor is essentially an extremely dense titanium shell making Bullski highly resistant to conventional physical injury. The armor can withstand high caliber bullets, artillery cannon shells, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature extremes, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining damage or allowing Bullski to sustain physical injury. *'Superhuman Agility:' The armor augments Bullski's agility, balance, and bodily coordination during physical activity. While wearing the armor, Bullski is more agile than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' The armor enhances Bullski's reflexes similarly, making them superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Flight:' The armor possesses jets built into the bottom of it's feet, enabling Bullski to fly through the air. While the full limit of how fast he can fly isn't known, he is at least able to achieve the speed of sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Titanium Man armor possesses a broad variety of powerful energy beams that Bullski typically uses in combat situations. Built into the armors gauntlets are powerful blasts of concussive energy similar to the repulsor rays of the Iron Man armor. The armor also has lasers built into the area of its eyes as well as a beam capable of projecting extremely high levels of heat built witin its chest cavity. Also built within the armor is a powerful tractor beam that Bullski can use to ensnare an enemy trying to escape or to pull objects from a distance to potentially use in combat situations. The gauntlets can also emit magnetic flux rings that coil around a target and can expand or contract. If a target happens to be flying, these rings can disrupt the targets ability to concentrate and maintain proper altitude. The armor also possesses a unique type of cloaking system that generates a hologram allowing the armor to appear as if Bullski is merely wearing clothing or it can use the system to camouflage itself to blend in with whatever background he finds himself next to. | Notes = *His working with Natasha is a reference to the 'Boris and Natasha' characters from The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Armor Users Category:Russians